


And I Love Her

by AbsinthexMind



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Song Inspired, gosh I just love the Beatles, italy and reader setting fire to england's kitchen, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I give her all my love, that's all I do/<br/>And if you saw my love, you'd love her too" (c) The Beatles</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Love Her

Just looking at you made his heart flutter and his cheeks glow pink. Arthur’s eyes were constantly glued to you throughout the world meeting. Your (e/c) eyes shined brightly as you talked, those same eyes that had looked into his own with such adoration late at night. Moans replayed in his ears as well as the scene that had gone on late last night. The way his lips molded perfectly with your own, how his hands slid down your bare thigh, venturing slowly back up again that sent evident shivers through you.

It wasn’t just your body that he loved though. It was everything about you. Right down to your name. He would catch himself whispering it, just to hear it slip out between his lips. Arthur looked away from you and sighed.

“Hey Artie!” Arthur jumped letting out a slight yelp.

“Oh, sorry Artie. Didn’t mean to scare you.” Alfred patted the Englishman’s shoulder.

“You git! What the bloody hell do you want Alfred?” Arthur muttered.

“Well you were staring at (y/n) during the whole meeting. I’m not blaming you though for checking her out. She’s a total babe! Why would (y/n) ever choose a guy like you? Not that you’re not cool or anything, but the hero’s always supposed to end up with the hot girl. Ya know like Spiderman and Superman! I suppose Captain America too but then he-”

“For the love of all that is decent and good on this bloody earth!! Please shut the hell up!” Arthur yelled. He quickly realized how loud that had been and clamped both hands down on his mouth. Looking at where you stood. Only to find that you was gone. Green orbs searched the whole conference room only to find it empty. Except for Alfred and himself.

“Where is everyone?” it was more to himself than to Alfred.

“They all left dude. (y/n) left with that wimpy little Italian guy. I thought you would’ve noticed that since you were looking at her.” America scratched his head while observing the older country. Arthur’s eyes darkened. Hearing how you left without him with Italy made his stomach churn with jealousy. Of course he shouldn’t have felt this way. He knew Italy was your best friend. Arthur knew you loved him dearly and would never cheat on him. But Alfred had a point. Why would you choose a guy like him? You could have any guy.

  
  
  


As Arthur took the long walk home, he looked up at the darkening sky. The stars began to come out of their hiding and began to sparkle. You loved looking at stars. You’d drag Arthur out from their warm house out into the cold night. Just to look at them. Why would he look at tiny little stars that were far away when he had a beautiful one right by his side. Your shine puts the star’s own to shame. Arthur loved you. Every inch. The good and the bad. Was it the same for you though? He was aware he had a bad temperament. Grumpy most of the time. Especially when he had finished fighting with Alfred or Francis. You would try your best to get Arthur out of his bad funk. Sometimes he’d lose it and snap at you. He hated that part of himself the most. Seeing your pretty (e/c) eyes cloud with sadness. Of course you’d always forgive him.

_“No one’s perfect Artie. We all lose our temper.” You’d say with a small smile._

It wasn’t often when he’d snap. Arthur was grateful for that. It was a flaw many would point out to you. Other men would point it out. To be more precise. You were oblivious to their flirting. Always laughing it off. Of course others would love you. How could they not? It was literally impossible not to. Even the hardcore Ludwig was fond of you.

As Arthur arrived to his house he found that someone was already home. Then he heard a familiar high pitched shriek. Quickly followed by smoke clouding the kitchen window.

“(y/n)!” Arthur flung open his front door and dashed to the kitchen entrance. Arthur’s eyes were quick to see through the black veil before him. You were trying to put out the bright flames that danced on the stove.

“Feli! Hurry! Before Arthur get’s home!” you shouted to the frantic Italian who had the fire extinguisher ready in his arms.

“Ve! Move out of the way, (y/n)! I’ll save the pasta!” Feliciano shouted as you stepped far away from the burning stove. A white blanket of foam was quick to get rid of the fire.

You looked in horror. The kitchen was a complete mess and Arthur was to be home any minute. All you wanted to do was make a nice dinner for your boyfriend! How’d it end up like this?

“(y/n) , what’s going on?” you heard Arthur’s voice from behind you. Filled with confusion and. . . Was that a hint of anger?

Turning around slowly your eyes stung with tears just by the sight of him in the door frame. Brows furrowed in a scowl and arms crossed. It looked as if Arthur was about to explode! Just the thought of him being mad at you made you want to shrivel up and hide in a dark corner.

“A-Arthur. . . I- I’m. . .” frustrated with how things turned out, you let the tears fall. This whole situation reminded you of when you were little. Your parents had gotten mad at you for something and gave you the same look before yelling at you.

Strong arms soon embraced you. “Don’t cry love. Feliciano, can you please go get some towels? They’re in the closet in the hall.”

“S-Sure.” Italy scampered out.

“I’m sorry Arthur. I ruined your kitchen.” you blubbered out. “I just wanted to make you dinner so you could relax when you got home.”

Arthur smoothed his thumb against your bottom lip. Laying a gentle kiss on your forehead. He buried his face in your hair. Inhaling the sweet scent. Cheeks slightly blushed from his actions you closed your eyes. Sighing with content. His hold tightened. Afraid to let you go.

“You twit. I love you."

  
  
  
  


Extended Ending

“Now clean my kitchen up.”

“Awwww…..”

“No whining. Unless you want me to really give you something to whine about.”

A sly smirk graced his lips as you let out a daring whine. Arthur hoisted you onto his shoulder and took you to his bedroom. Poor Feliciano was all alone in the kitchen to clean up while the two of you were having fun.

“Ve. . . I wanna play too. . .”


End file.
